BAMF
by unbreakable420
Summary: She is just that badass. Until that fist hits her. Rated M for language. Possibly some other stuff. Read A/N.
1. Chapter 1

BAMF

_A/N: This is a prompt that I filled for Lauraluvscasey. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue I will make a second chapter of some Faberry sexy times. I hope you guys enjoy. READ/REVIEW. I love constructive criticism. That wasn't sarcasm. B.T. DUBBBBS. _

**Quinn POV**

I am just that awesome. At least in my mind. Okay well let's get serious here, I am awesome. I don't take shit from any one. Hell I honestly don't give a shit about what people think about me. Yet here I am at the top of the social food chain. And honestly I'm enjoying the view. I enjoy the fact that I can have anyone I wanted. Anyone, with the few exceptions of some "people" who would find some of my "habits" questionable. So I like to smoke pot. And cigs. And drink. Okay so I like to get fucked up. But people can't complain when I get fucked up and still manages straight A's. Granted I basically did jack shit and aced the tests. But that doesn't matter. The point is Rachel Berry is a fucking prude. A hot prude. A sexy as fuck prude. But a prude none the less.

I sure do like to make a scene though. So I have decided to return to glee club. Although the only reason is because a certain sexy prude said she wanted me back. I will not pass up a chance to see her literally glow when I walk through that door. God I am such a sap. And since I'm returning I'm going to return with a BANG. And by that I mean I am going to sing a song that is literally going to get me kicked right back out. Yes I may be an asshole but it is all for the art form of good entertainment. And I am damn entertaining if I do say so myself. And for those of you who think I am full of myself… FUCK OFF. Anyway...

Back to the matter at hand. Me barely being able to contain this itch I have. Alright. I can barely contain the fact that Finn Hudson's face is a magnet for my fists. I think it's been what. Oh my god I lost track. Hold on…

"Hey Puck?" I know he is downstairs somewhere. Now I got to stand the fuck up and walk down there.

"Puck what the fuck are you doing down here?" Wow that is the most terrifying smirk I have ever seen.

"I did it Quinn. I learned the guitar for the song." Okay now my grin is wider than his and I am scaring myself.

"That's Fan Fucking Tastic but I have a question. How many times have my fist accidentally found Finn's face this week?" He actually looks like he is counting.

"Well I count seven, but I did here about a couple that I wasn't there to see so I have no idea."

"Thanks for nothing."

"Bitch."

"Cum-Dumpster."

Yea he never wins the name calling wars that is obviously my domain. Anyways it is not like I try to find reasons to punch Finn but he just makes it really easy and not all punch end at his face… Only because people ask questions when bruises are visible.

So here I am about to walk into the choir room to perform this song. God Mr. Shue is going to kill me. Attempt to kill me. Get close to killing me. Some sort of an attempt is going to be made on my life after this one. Because I literally walk in already letting my fingers fall on the cords of my guitar.

"Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat"

Okay so at this point Mr. Shue is attemping to grab my guitar when Puck finally manages to intervine. 

"Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat"

Now that Puck has the Shue-meester restrained Sam and Mike have joined in.

"Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat"

I finally take a chance look at Rachel and she literally looks like her Jaw has dislocated and she might actually. Yea that looks like drool. See I am simply that awesome.

"Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat"

Now this is important. I very not so subtley turn to Finn who has obviously not been impressed by my performance nor the fact that Rachel is having the complete opposite reaction to it. I bend down a little so that I am I level with him as I sing the last part.

"I fucked your mom"

Well shit that was Finns fist connecting flush with my Jaw. The last thing I see is Finn getting hit by who I don't know. The last thing I hear is Rachel pure and innocent voice.

"I didn't know she could play the guitar."

_A/N Song is Blink 182 "Family Reunion" Hope everyone enjoyed. Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Okay so kinda continued it. A little bit skeptic about taking this to the sexy time. Any encouragement would do wonder._

_**READ&REVIEW**_

**Quinn POV**

Okay so I obviously didn't expect to be on the opposite end of the punch. I mean who the fuck in there right mind would hit a girl. Let alone me. And in front of the entire glee club. God Finn is as stupid as a thought he was.

So now my Jaw feels like its shattered which it isn't because I can move it. My head feeling like there is a drum line prancing around inside of it. My limbs feel like Jello. Who the fuck is hugging me?

I open my eye to find and angel… Oh. Rachel… Nice. I am going to milk this for all its worth.

"What the fuck was that?" Puck says with malice.

"Finn. Principal Office now. Rachel take care of Quinn everyone else go home todays lesson is over." Mr. Shue says with the most authoritarian voice he can muster, which sounds like Brittany when she is talking about Lord Tubbington.

I look up at Rachel who is now cradling my upper body in her arms while I get the feeling back in my legs after being knocked out. When I attempt to move she simply holds on tighter.

"Don't try to get up yet. He hit you pretty hard. I am surprised you weren't out longer. As soon as the ass of a child gets out of the principle office he getting a good old fashion kick to the nut." Rachel says while trying not to show just how upset she is. But it's obvious. She is literally shaking with anger.

"No don't." I say immediately clutching onto the front of her dress to pull her closer. "He isn't worth the trouble please just promise me you won't do anything that could get you in trouble. Glee needs you."

I cant help it. No matter how badass I am she literally makes me melt everytime I look into those brown doe eyes its like the badass switch in my mind fails. Miserably. "I need you." God damn it.

She is looking at me like I have three heads now. Is it really that hard to believe I like her? O wait nope.

God her lips are so soft. I immediately return the kiss with as much passion as a can without hurting my jaw. I tug her impossibly closer trying to convey exactly how much I need her. She seems to take the hint cause now my back is on the floor and she is on top of me. I am the first to break the kiss not because of air but because my jaw hurts like a motherfucker. I may have stop but she certainly hasn't. Now she is kissing down my jaw to my ear where she sucks on the lobe.

"I can't do this." Wait did I just say that?

She pulls back and looks at me with the most amused face. I raise my eyebrow and she simply laughs.

"How many times have I turned you down? I honestly don't think anyone can count that high. And now I am literally straddling you and you say YOU can't so this… Fucking priceless."

"Did you just cuss? Wait no not what I meant to say. Just hear me out. My mom is out of town visiting some family, which means I have the house to myself. I am assuming you would much rather be straddling me while I am on a bed?" I ask already knowing the answer at this point and wow that is only hell of a wicked grin.

She simply stands up and holds out a hand. Well I have my answer and one hot Rachel Berry to go with it.


End file.
